


当北极光照亮德国海岸

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	当北极光照亮德国海岸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Northern Lights on German Shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374423) by [DominaEcca (Jake_Oxenstierna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Oxenstierna/pseuds/DominaEcca), [Jake_Oxenstierna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Oxenstierna/pseuds/Jake_Oxenstierna). 



简介：一篇短打。背景设定于独伊情人节风波之后，风暴将至，一位不速之客出现在他家门口。他的疑问是否会永不得解？

作者注：注释位于文章末尾

尾注：作者语：这一篇最初发布在FF上，之后我又做了一些修订，这次依旧没有例外，如果捉到虫，欢迎指出。我非常期待你们对于这些故事的反馈。

还有，我想声明一下：我是一个出版作家！最近，我出版了第一部作品！是一部奇幻系列作品，如果你们喜欢像这篇故事中国家拟人化的设定，可以去看看！

书名：The Elemental (The Breath of Eternity Series Book 1)

作者：J. M. Simmons

链接：[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07WCXC35X](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07WCXC35X)

他专心工作时，是绝对的安静状态。静到可以听见墙上时钟指针走动发出的轻微响动。他每一次呼吸，仿佛经过测量，缓和又克制，恍然间，根本无法察觉到他的存在。除却笔尖在纸张上书写的沙沙声，不时翻动书页的摩挲声，一切都太过安静。

他几乎要忘了，像现在这样极其安静，究竟是什么感觉。

费里西安诺，是北意大利的意识体，将要回家和哥哥共同度过一周。房屋里黢黑静谧，对他来说，几乎成了个陌生的地方。

想到费里西安诺，他的呼吸明显一滞。二月，天气严寒，对他和那个傻乎乎的北意来说，真是个考验。思绪不禁飘远，他又回想起那天。

糟糕的一天。情人节。

由于一连串可笑的误会，路德维希在那天，表现得像个傻子。他误解了费里西安诺，也就是说，他给对方准备了一束红玫瑰，以表深沉爱意。那时他只顾得上惊慌羞涩，再加上旁人不靠谱的建议，一同将他推上绝路：情人节那天，他竟然向他的朋友，同时也是盟友，北意，求婚了。他应该早就注意到费里西安诺脸上恐慌的神情。情势所逼，费里西安诺当时答应了，之后又拒绝他，言辞倒是温和轻柔。路德维希想澄清误会，告诉北意这没关系，结果北意坚持自己最好去哥哥那里呆一段时间。

感觉脸上羞愧似火，烧得满脸通红，路德维希摇了摇头，一股沉重又恶心的恐慌，在他胃部沉积，他尽力地想要忽视这种不适。那时，他不知道自己都想了些什么。事情发生得太快，他只记得自己羞愧得脸色涨红。不，对于国家意识体来说，尝试情爱本就是一种愚蠢行为。他们可以结婚，可以合并，可以结盟，但这一切都是建立在为其国民谋取利益最大的前提下，而不是为了作为人类的自己。并非出于爱情。否则就是愚笨了。

路德维希百忙之中，瞥了一眼时钟，不出所料，很晚了，他重重地叹了口气。他现在很累，但还有更多工作要做，这是他的责任。

舒展了会四肢，他再度投入工作中，突然，一声突兀的门铃音响起，催促他前去开门。

先是一惊，路德维希皱起了眉头。

本田菊一般不会不请自来，至少，拜访前也会有官方先行通知，而费里西安诺按理说最早也要一天后才会回来。现在这么晚了，路德维希内心其实很想忽略门铃声，接着工作，然而，实际上，另有思绪占了上风，他不知是出于长久以来恪守的礼节还是纯粹的好奇心。

站起身，他将背头抹得更加服帖，向前门走去。

走动中的每一步，脚跟抬起落下，在地板上跺出声响，相应地摆动手臂，动作利落。

是旧习惯。

路德维希走到门口后，毫不犹豫地开门，但是站在门口的人，无论是谁，他都假设过了，却没有想到会是此时眼睛所看见的。

冬季天色昏暗，一个高大的国家意识体站在那，看起来隐约而模糊。他衣着深沉，肤色白皙，眼神自有一种压迫感，冰冷到似乎要将路德维希冻在原地。

“瑞典？”路德维希眨了眨眼，满是诧异。

瑞典点点头，再次与他目光相接，路德维希察觉到两人之间多出了一些别的什么，在这之前从未有过。他能看到瑞典身上的寒冷肃杀，蕴含的强大力量，可还有些其他东西，他无法形容，正不断侵蚀着这个男人。路德维希态度变了。

“你找我有什么事吗？”

有那么一瞬间，他觉得对方要开口说话，结果等来的依旧是相对无言。意识到瑞典不打算出声，路德维希咕哝着，似乎被他无法开口表达内心的事实打败了，只好解开他的衣扣，拉开外套，之后他不由得张开嘴，眼睛猛地睁大。瑞典即便身穿黑色衬衫，暗色血迹依然清晰可见，胸膛那一块布料已然湿透。

或许，路德维希该惊叫出声，呼啸猎风该攫走他的呼吸，但他只是迅速把人拉进来，然后关门。

屋内，只有一盏台灯还开着，散发出温暖黄光，瑞典身穿一件长外套，颜色如同午夜的海水，吞进所有光线。似是想寻求平衡，那些落在他头顶的光线，将他淡黄发色映照成惨淡金色，温暖地倾洒在他白皙的皮肤上，平日表情不善的可怕神色也变得柔和起来。但是，现在那件外套大开，浸透衬衫的大片红色血迹，在光线下微弱反光，路德维希看见后，艰难地吞咽了一下。

“我打电话叫医生来。”路德维希说着，几乎无法呼吸，之前工作已让他累得几乎要睡在办公桌上，现在这种突发状况与于他而言，像是一个荒诞怪梦。

虽然此刻认清了既定现实，路德维希仍然希望这时能有第三人在场。医生最好不过。他是国家意识体，经历过的战争数不胜数，他处理过很多伤口，自己的，别人的。可这个瑞典王国看起来似乎失血过多，尽管神情无异，不过脸色看起来的确不对。

国家意识体伤口可以快速愈合，这并不假，然而如果负伤，他们也需要像普通人那样处理伤口，如果因此生病则会对该国经济造成不利影响。

“不用。”瑞典在路德维希正要去打电话时，粗暴地抓住他的手腕，声音有力，带有强迫意味。

路德维希反应过来，死死地盯着对方，“为什么？”

“我自己清理就好。”瑞典与他短暂对视，似在较劲，然后放开路德维希，声音依旧低沉，语气却柔和不少。

内心一番思量，路德维希最终决定，如果这个高大男人昏过去了，自己就带他去医院，不过他现在神智清醒，自己还是按他说的来做。

“厨房有绷带。”路德维希提醒道，率先穿过走廊向厨房走去。

受伤的国家跟在路德维希身后，但是步伐有些不稳，双腿似乎在主人逼迫下才迈开步子向前，不过好在最后走到厨房，其间没出什么意外。路德维希拉开一把椅子让他坐下，接着去拿绷带。

高大的王国坐下时，发出一声闷哼，直到这时他才意识到伤口有多疼。

“我有药，”路德维希再度善意提醒他。

瑞典摇摇头，戴上眼镜，材质与皮肤接触，产生了轻微摩擦声。“绷带就够了。”

对方一再固执，让路德维希不禁恼怒地微微皱眉，但他还是洗干净手，拿来一个破旧的大箱子，放到瑞典旁边小桌上。瑞典正试图脱下那件暗色外套，动作缓慢，看着极其艰难，路德维希见状，小心地帮他抬起手，把衣服脱下来。瑞典没有抗拒，只是眼神向下，盯着某处。

一个高傲的国家，他俩都是。

路德维希本想说些什么安慰他，但伤口还未处理。瑞典一如既往，身穿黑色衬衫，打领带，口子扣至最上面一颗，但是由于衣服撕开一道大口子，一侧肩膀露在外面，不太雅观。衣服裂口似乎是剑刺所致。两人都知道要处理伤口，必须去除衣物覆盖，因此瑞典用手解开衣扣，路德维希再帮他把衣物彻底剥离，全程避免眼神对视。

终于，伤口完完全全暴露在眼前，路德维希感觉自己的肩膀都轻松不少。伤口干净，并非血肉模糊，狰狞不堪，像是短刀刺伤所致，他不禁好奇究竟是谁有能力刺伤这个安静寡言的国家。虽然瑞典凝血功能良好，不过，血液依旧从刺伤处源源涌出，想来他大概走了很远才到这。想到这里，路德维希清了清喉咙，开始处理伤口。

他知道自己手法并不轻柔。

每当瑞典因疼痛瑟缩时，路德维希便呼吸一紧，接着轻声道歉，往往得到瑞典痛苦的闷哼代替回答。伤口终于处理完，绷带轻柔地绑上好几圈。两人静默了几分钟，瑞典胸口处理干净，绷带覆盖下，只能看见血迹渗出，斑斑点点，染红白色绷带。

路德维希站起身走到水池边，冲洗手上的血迹，身后传来瑞典一声粗重的呼吸，似乎是调整着想找个舒服的姿势。既然他不想用药，路德维希便走到壁橱边，拿出两只玻璃杯，余光瞥见那双湖绿色眼睛正疑惑地盯着自己。

“喝点东西，怎么样？”他提议道。

坚忍的男人似乎对他笑了笑，点点头，路德维希感觉自己做出了同样的表情表示回应，于是他拿出一瓶瑞典威士忌，未开封，瓶身形状独特。

他带上这瓶酒走过去，发现瑞典切切实实地笑了，发自内心深处纯粹的喜悦，是明朗的友好笑容

“我们可以去客厅，”路德维希在他身后收拾东西。“那里壁炉烧得正旺，沙发坐起来更舒服。”

瑞典淡然的脸上浮现出放松的善意微笑。一声轻轻的闷哼，他站起来，跟着路德维希走向客厅。

瑞典坐在长沙发上，看着砖块磊砌的小空间里，一团金色火焰大口吞噬着柴火，烧得火光明耀，路德维希正在跟瓶塞较劲，这东西形状像是一颗松果。终于拔出了瓶塞，他向两只玻璃杯中倒入威士忌，酒液金黄醇厚。递给瑞典一杯威士忌，路德维希坐在他身旁。眼中带有一丝笑意，瑞典向路德维希举起酒杯，表示感谢，之后两人都饮下一口。

口感很熟悉，是一种混合味道，尝起来可以说是有种温柔夏日的感觉，前味有一缕甜美，或许是加了苹果一类的东西，后味更加醇厚，带有橡树气息。酒液入口，喉咙温暖起来，而嘴唇却变得干燥，想要更多来滋润。他们喝着酒，静谧无言，回味品尝，暖意融融，惬意之下再细呷一口细细品味。

火光映照下，瑞典看起来与往常有些不同。不似之前温暖的灯光柔和了他的神色，火光反倒使他的面部线条更为冷厉，对比更加鲜明。路德维希观察着瑞典，动作尽可能谨慎，好显得不那么明显，慢慢地他不禁生出一种莫名的情绪，类似于欣赏。即使受了伤，这个北欧国家看起来依旧凶猛骇人；他的一举一动透露出冷静，眼睛眨动间都饱含克制，更加无声地昭示自身是多么强悍有力。

火光跳跃，将金黄的酒液镀成流金，熠熠生光，他们依旧静坐无言，沉默地喝着威士忌。窗外烈风狂啸，向人们预告一场暴风雪即将到来。喝完最后一口，两人终于看向对方，路德维希发现在那反光的镜片后，瑞典王国正注视自己，目光深邃。很快，他在对方冷硬的眼神中发现那仍有一丝愉悦，路德维希因此也更加放松。

“所以，你这是发生了什么？”他终于敢将这句话问出口。

瑞典恼火地叹了口气，脑袋向后靠在沙发背上，侧过头盯着路德维希。

“我撞到了一把刀。”

路德维希想过各种可能性，但绝对不会是这种答案，因此听到瑞典这样说，他险些笑得呛住。难得的放松时刻，瑞典看起来挺喜欢，脸上挂着苦笑。路德维希又笑了会才克制住自己，为此瑞典对他皱起了眉头。

“这不好笑。”

两人瞬间满脸严肃地盯着对方，不过下一秒便欢快大笑起来，笑声低沉轰然，笑到身体都开始轻微颤抖。不知是因为酒精上头还是夜已深，抑或是今晚一切都过于奇怪，总之，路德维希笑了，发自内心。

说实话，他喜欢瑞典。这个国家即便处于极度困顿，依旧冷静如初，和他打交道让路德维希很是愉快。瑞典的天气或许可以再冷冽一些，因为即便是德国灰暗的冬日似乎也无法到影响这个北欧王国，路德维希喜欢他宜人的夏日，还有曲折的海岸。对瑞典说出这些想法后，这个坐在旁边的国家突然安静了，透过镜片直直盯着自己。

过了一会，路德维希才注意到瑞典脸上爬上一抹微红；震惊之余，他意识到尽管自己本性坦诚，刚才大段的直白赞赏却让瑞典脸红了。路德维希将杯中再度倒满威士忌，竭力让对方注意力从刚才的话题转移开。瑞典咕哝了一句谢谢，两人继续静默喝酒。

正想着之前那阵尴尬似乎已彻底消失殆尽，路德维希就听见这个高大男人清了清喉咙，断断续续说了句“你知道的，我，呃…我也很喜欢你，你的地貌”，语气平静。

比起之前瑞典害羞时，只有淡粉色扫上脸庞，这次，路德维希的脸要通红多了，他敢说自己从脸到脖子的皮肤肯定都变成了血红色，尴尬之下，他只好用手捂着嘴。看见路德维希明显是诧异又惊羞，瑞典笑起来，客厅里瞬间满是他的笑声。

“不准笑！”路德维希压低声音威胁，重重地打了瑞典一下，不过还是仔细避开了对方胸膛上的伤口。

甚至，他自己，也忍不住嘴角上扬。直到瑞典靠近，与他双唇紧贴。路德维希清楚地看见对方眼中闪烁着喜悦的光芒，这时，他的脸变得更红了。

“不准笑，”声音很小，路德维希说完将杯中剩下的威士忌一饮而尽。

坐在温暖的壁炉边，喝着威士忌，瑞典和路德维希竟然找到许多可聊的话题，畅谈中几个小时很快就过去了。直到午夜时分，这个瑞典王国似乎才愿意谈起自己之前究竟发生了什么。火焰渐渐微弱下去，如同此刻低沉的气氛，瑞典喝下最后一口琥珀色的酒液，将杯子放在桌上，一滴水珠沿着杯壁滑落，划出水痕。

向后躺靠在沙发上，瑞典叹了口气，轻轻摇头。“我早该料到的。”

路德维希静静地听着，神色专注。

“他是我们的人，为政府工作，”瑞典望着火苗说道。“但是，他把情报卖给了别人。”

路德维希不禁有些讶异。

又一声叹息，瑞典低头看了看胸口，然后看向路德维希。“他背叛我们，让我们损失不小。”

坐在一旁听他讲述，因惊异而微微张嘴，路德维希觉得自己简直蠢透了，可除了这样，他想不出有什么可说的。很难想象，有人会对这样一个平和的国家，这样一位安静的男人，做出这种事。

“瑞典—”路德维希刚开口，话音便戛然而止。

“你可以叫我贝瓦尔德，”瑞典小声说着，又一次，目光低垂。“这是我的名字。”

此后，路德维希没再说话，两人却默契地看向彼此，他们之间似乎有什么联系正悄然建立，仿佛有什么东西互相咬合，发出咔地一声，清晰可闻。

直直地看向贝瓦尔德，路德维希不知道该做什么，这时对方有了动作。

高大男人向他慢慢倾靠过来，他们面面相对，贴得极近。之后，贝瓦尔德将头轻轻侧向一边，路德维希几乎不敢呼吸，却适时地闭上了眼睛。两人吻在一起，起初因为羞涩，动作缓慢，随后，亲吻开始变得悠长，并不是那种日后想起会被当作笑话或是酒精作用之下的啄吻，他们用唇瓣在对方嘴唇上流连，逡巡。亲吻间隙，路德维希发现贝瓦尔德唇齿间散发出的淡淡威士忌气息，意外地柔软，亲和而温暖；他感觉贝瓦尔德慢慢地手掌向下，然后紧紧抓握住自己的手。

路德维希开始产生错觉，似乎只要自己一睁眼，就会发现整个客厅都在旋转，好在这时一股安心而美好的感觉帮他从飘飘然的云端降落在清醒时分的地面。

贝瓦尔德起身退开，过了会路德维希才意识到自己可以睁眼了，于是他睁开双眼，动作迟缓，却刚好看见贝瓦尔德坐回沙发，距离自己更远了，而且看起来茫然不安，心事重重。

“抱歉。”路德维希还未开口，就听到他平静的道歉声。

因之前那一吻，路德维希此刻目眩神摇，思绪有些不受控。

他还有很多工作没做，他应该早就上床睡觉。明天还要早起，可当下，摆在他面前的诱惑实在太大，他是德国意识体，肩负重任。但是，像今晚，这种寒冷漆黑的冬夜，外面似乎再无他人，隔墙无耳，所以他有足够的勇气欺骗自己今晚只是一个普通人。

脸又红了，路德维希尽量忽视脸上的热度。“如果不是真心实意，你没有必要道歉。”

贝瓦尔德诧异地眨眨眼，然后笑了，笑容不再像之前那般正直，无所欲求。

屋外近劲风刮过，好似气急的精灵抽打着房屋，寻求人们注意。听闻风声，他们双双看向窗户，之后又看向彼此。

“不知道风还会刮多久，”贝瓦尔德直直地看向路德维希，与他对望，湖绿色眼睛有种独特美感。

脸更红了，抓住心中那点飘忽不定的勇气，路德维希终于把想法说出口。“可能整晚都不会停。你就在这里过夜…安全起见。”

故意没有接话，将路德维希晾了片刻，贝瓦尔德伸出手，正是亲吻时路德维希抓握的那只。

“走吧。”

牵住对方的手，路德维希困惑地皱起眉头，“去哪？”

贝瓦尔德笑意深沉，贴在他耳边说，“楼上。”

路德维希惊得倒吸一口气，声音不小，不过内心已做出决定，把所谓的礼节形式和规章办事抛却脑后，让它们就留在沙发上，任由贝瓦尔德带自己上楼。

楼上比客厅冷多了，为留住暖意，他们身体紧靠。

天，贝瓦尔德看起来一点都不紧，他却一直红着脸，因害羞动作迟缓，说话不顺，举止笨拙，紧张得甚至可以听见心脏在胸腔内咚咚跳动。

两人痴缠着走到房间，其间没有出现任何意外，直到双双倒在床上，贝瓦尔德却忽然僵住了。一开始，路德维希害怕自己碰到了他的伤口，但是他抬起头，刚好看见贝瓦尔德正盯着什么。顺着男人的目光，路德维希看见了，顿时感觉整个人寒冷无比。

床边小桌上有一个小盒子，盒盖打开，里面放着的正是那个让他尴尬无比的东西：一枚戒指，上面镶有一颗番茄形状的钻石。是之前给费里西安诺准备的。

贝瓦尔德坐起来，与他拉开距离。

此时，路德维希恨不得自己早就累得睡在办公桌上，听不见门铃响，也不会去开门。胃部一阵恶心，再次袭来，比之前强烈上十倍。

“他在哪？”声音严肃低沉，叫人恐慌。

“事情并不是你看到的这样。”路德维希赶紧解释，不料对方把头微微偏向一侧不再说话，再度陷入沉默。

“他为什么不在这？”贝瓦尔德追问，身体僵硬得如同一座塑像，语句生硬，平添一种陌生的压迫感。

路德维希重重地呼出一口气，看向别处，“他…他拒绝了我。整件事只是一个误会。”

坐在旁边的贝瓦尔德吃惊地动了一下，感觉他的目光仍然紧压在自己身上，强而有力，路德维希再次看向别处。

太丢脸了，实在令人羞愧难当。那个糟糕的情人节。

“抱歉。”

路德维希瞟了他一眼，贝瓦尔德脸上流露出真诚关切，尽管表面上依旧冷静自持。

路德维希叹了口气。他到底在干什么？费里西安诺特意离开，让自己独处一段时间，振作起来。而他与贝瓦尔德发展到现在这种地步，显然不在计划之内。实际上，路德维希敢肯定今晚这事与费里西安诺所想背道而驰。并且，他竟然放任愚蠢的个人情爱占据头脑，和瑞典以这种方式厮混在一起，他同样违背了将德国利益最大化的宗旨。他没有权利，这样对待贝瓦尔德；他更没有权利，假装自己只是一个普通人，虽然实际上他俩都不是。

路德维希站起来向房门走了几步。

“你今晚可以睡在这里。我就在楼下。”他说着，觉得尴尬，头也不敢回。

“路德维希，”

不想承认被叫住的是自己，路德维希勉强在门口停下脚步。

“我不是故意…我只是在想，如果你和他—”

“我明白，”路德维希迅速截住话头，确保对话尽可能简短，现在他只想赶快逃离房间。

床吱呀一声，贝瓦尔德站起来，显然，如果不把事情解释清楚，他不打算让自己离开。“那么，你为什么要走？”

路德维希微微回过身，仍是不敢直视贝瓦尔德。

一瞬间，他想不到什么好的说辞，能组织出内心真实想法，之后路德维希觉得或许回答简洁，直切主题会更好，尽管说出来并不好听。

“我对一夜情不感兴趣。”

话刚说出口，路德维希就羞愧得不行。妈的，这回答不是正反映了自己的真实意图吗？

完全转过身，路德维希刻意在两人之间留出距离感，不过贝瓦尔德看起来对此丝毫不介意，他大步走向路德维希，近到房屋主人可以察觉到胸膛赤裸的高大男人正散发出热量，可以闻见一股浓厚气息，像是雪松。

“我知道。”回答简洁明了，可眼神专注有力。

路德维希听完皱着眉看向贝瓦尔德，似乎引起了对方盎然兴致，在他开口前，贝瓦尔德又补充道，

“我从来没有这个意思。我来找你，从来不是因为想要一夜情。”冷淡的湖绿色双眼，注视目光比平常更为灼热，仿佛要将他烧透，最后眼神中似有什么破碎开来，“我…我是想，之前在楼下，你和我…”

说完，贝瓦尔德看见路德维希吃惊地眨了眨眼。

“我明白了。抱歉。”这是贝瓦尔德经过他，走出卧室前，说的唯一一句话。

凝视着贝瓦尔德离去的背影，没再回头，径直下楼。

闭上眼，路德维希呼出一口气，用手捂着嘴，想弄明白，就在刚才，究竟发生了什么，究竟还有什么险些成真。贝瓦尔德和他也许…想到这，他脸红了，轻咳一声。他们都做到了床上，结果现在贝瓦尔德走了，简直难以置信，自己声称不打算一夜情，他竟然表示理解。

路德维希眉头皱得更紧了。究竟是什么意思？完全不是出于本国人民利益而做爱…可如果做了，那又会怎样？

听见有力的脚步声已经接近前门，他知道，如果就这么让贝瓦尔德离开，自己会将今晚看作无事发生，自发抹除发生的一切，第二天清晨，这一晚于他而言，将只是一段荒诞记忆，而他则永远不会对别人说起。然而，这样他也永远无法得知贝瓦尔德所说到底是什么意思…

艰难地吞咽一下，路德维希强迫自己呆在原地，他知道现在最好让贝瓦尔德离开这里。毕竟，之前，他很希望对方赶紧离开。不过，突然之间，一股强烈渴望占据身心，路德维希知道自己别无选择。

他所不了解的国家情感之事，贝瓦尔德似乎全都知道；国家之间互生爱慕，也并不像是自己理解的那样。他想弄清楚，尤其在今晚，发生这些事后，他必须弄清楚。

突然间仿佛被什么东西用力推促着，路德维希冲出房间，跑下楼，看见贝瓦尔德手里拿着那件血水浸透的破碎衬衣，艰难地活动肩膀想穿上外套。两人对视一眼，依旧各干各的：路德维希没有停下脚步，继续走近。贝瓦尔德没有停下动作，仍在穿衣。那件暗色外套，象征着门外的世界，并不属于这里；如果贝瓦尔德把外套穿好，路德维希知道，之前发生过的一切都将离自己远去，消失在黑寂冬夜里。想到这，他感到一种莫名的恐惧。

“等等，”粗声要求对方停下，路德维希走上前，不顾风度，脚步重重地踩在地板上，然后双手有力地拉下贝瓦尔德外套衣领，强制男人停下手中动作。

无法拉起衣领，贝瓦尔德停下动作，整个人僵立在原地，死死盯着路德维希。

路德维希也盯着他，却发现自己还没有准备好，不知说什么。此刻他无法表述自己的想法和感受。

“贝瓦尔德，”路德维希挣扎着开口。“请你等一下。”

贝瓦尔德微微挑起一侧眉毛，眼神依旧冷淡疏远。这个北欧国家，不久和自己还是那样亲密，现在却感觉如此遥远。看见男人这副反应，路德维希感觉身体各处几乎都疼痛起来。

‘回到我身边’原本他是想这样说，一开口却成了。“别走。”

贝瓦尔德叹了口气，目光垂向地面，外套从胳膊上滑落得更低，露出光裸的后背。“如果你不想做，我能理解。”

用力摇摇头，路德维希感觉所有词句都堵在嘴边，相互碰撞，让他愈发混乱。

高大男人没再说什么，等着路德维希继续解释。

“不是…我是说，这是，”路德维希吞咽了下，不敢看贝瓦尔德，眉毛耷拉，一脸懊丧。“这就是我想要的。”

贝瓦尔德看起来并不相信这些说辞，不过路德维希不会因此埋怨他，因为自己才是那个率先离开房间的人，而且在贝瓦尔德承认对自己怀有…爱意时，自己表现得无比惊异。当然，贝瓦尔德完全有理由厌恶自己。妈的，路德维希甚至不知道现在还有什么事，自己能有十足把握。

可他决意用诚心打动贝瓦尔德，即使不知后果如何，但他知道自己无法容忍对方就这样离去。路德维希暗自下定决心。

“我希望你今晚能够留下来。陪我。”轻咳一声，路德维希逼迫自己注视贝瓦尔德的双眼，随后他发觉自己脸又红了，说话也不利索，于是不敢再对视。“在床上陪我。”

贝瓦尔德眼神冷硬，盯着他，似乎想从中搜寻出诚意，或许还有别的什么。

他的回答，却更加冷酷，“关于一夜情，改变主意了，嗯？”

“那个，没有。”路德维希哽了一下，轻轻低下头，“呃，但是你说过，你也不想要一夜情。”

“那你想要什么？”贝瓦尔德直截了当，带有一丝急切。

路德维希放开他的外套，头垂得更低了，所有想法复杂交织；可贝瓦尔德反问自己时，却思绪清晰，态度平淡冷静。心中分明已有确切答案，却无法立即回应他，路德维希不由得羞惭不已。但是，脑海中，出现了一个更不理智的想法，路德维希因此有了答案，并决定就此说出口。

“…你，贝瓦尔德。我想要你。”

贝瓦尔德看起来对这个答案很感兴趣，眼神柔和不少，他靠近路德维希，语气也更加温柔。“多久呢？”

路德维希心跳骤然停住，之后猛地加速。这个问题，他并不知道答案。他们怎么能…？

看着路德维希，贝瓦尔德看出他明显在这方面经历贫瘠，此刻显得茫然无措，眼中有痛苦，更有渴求。即便路德维希还没回答，答案也许至关重要，似乎也是贝瓦尔德赢得了这场“对弈”。肩膀放松，贝瓦尔德任由外套落在地上，不再管它。

这时，路德维希感觉胃部莫名地纠结起来。

他们这就要做爱了？欺骗自己，他们今晚混在一起并不是为了春宵一夜，实际上，这只可能是一夜情？路德维希心想，这还不是今晚欺骗自我时最为牵强的想法。毕竟如果他能深信自己只是一个普通男人，那么靠着能和贝瓦尔德谈恋爱的想象，自己就能接受跟贝瓦尔德在一起；如果只有通过这种方法才能弄明白爱是什么，那么路德维希会逼迫自己接受。

路德维希呼出一口气，思绪万千，他本就疑惑不已，此时想法更是交杂。抬头，看见贝瓦尔德轻笑，路德维希也笑了：今晚贝瓦尔德会留在这里，这点毋庸置疑，对此，他完全能接受。

“德国。”贝瓦尔德轻声念叨着，对他敞开怀抱。“路德维希”

路德维希走过去，步伐急切，扑向贝瓦尔德的拥抱，想再度缩近两人之间的距离。他们目光相接，眼含羞涩，很快便拥吻在一起，唇瓣紧贴，甜蜜美好。这一吻开始就不温柔，也不带试探性质，它催化自两人对彼此的深切互信和深沉许诺；即便这些情感是路德维希强加给自己的，这一刻，它们都显得无比真实，好似身体每一处都沐浴在亲吻之下，温暖舒适，如同触电，令人心神激荡。

两人痴缠地吻着，一遍又一遍，心中渐渐升腾起一股急切。既然之前关键问题已经解决，之后一定会做到那一步，路德维希发现自己此刻很想回到卧室。

贝瓦尔德察觉出他的意图，亲吻得微微发红的嘴唇，扬起玩味的笑容，不过还是忍着没有嘲弄路德维希。大概因为太过急切，路德维希错将对方的笑容当作胜利标志，于是拉起贝瓦尔德，自己刚刚捕获的猎物，走向卧室。这一次，他们都会留下过夜。

渐渐地，一股美妙的暖意裹挟住他，路德维希内心变得平静无波，仿佛所有困苦此刻已经销声匿迹，只留下一副极度放松的身躯，尽情投入这无边的欢愉。在这美妙祥和的世界里，任由自己流连忘返，直到现实世界传来规律的轻微呼吸声，不禁好奇，路德维希才渐渐清醒过来，并感觉有人在自己胳膊，胸口和脖颈处轻划。只觉身心极其轻松，身体似要融化一般；但随着想要清醒的意识逐渐强烈，路德维希渐渐回想起自己是怎样到达这般甜美的境地。很快，深吸一口气，他睁开眼睛。

“早上好，亲爱的。”问候，出自贝瓦尔德之口，这是路德维希听过对方说的最为甜蜜的话语，之后他又看见对方温柔的笑容，颇具有感染力。

“早上好，亲爱的。”路德维希轻声回应，笑着凑过去用自己鼻尖蹭蹭贝瓦尔德的。

贝瓦尔德就在这，在自己身边，之前一切都是真的。他们爱意浓厚，却做了一些有违律法的坏事。但是，如果这也算是一种罪过，那么自己怎会如此欣慰满足。路德维希此时脑海里满是模糊的记忆片段：贝瓦尔德那饱含力量的身体，肩膀宽厚，向下瘦削成一把劲腰，还有充血肿胀的性器，淫秽却火辣…好吧，想到这些，或许自己脸又红了，路德维希却想将这些回忆永远珍藏；昨晚发生的…他并不后悔，也不会对此羞涩不安。

他轻轻叹了口气。他们的确深爱彼此，或许，除了睡在贝瓦尔德身旁，在他呼唤声中醒来，路德维希想不出生命中还有什么其他东西，能让自己倍感珍爱，更加完整。

“感觉怎么样？”贝瓦尔德静静注视着他，湖绿色双眼盛满爱意，强烈到与之对视，路德维希都会觉得尴尬。

低声笑着，路德维希舒展着四肢，之后向后挪开一些。“…做得过分。”

呼出一口气，贝瓦尔德饶有兴趣，温柔地亲了亲他的眉眼。“抱歉。”

然后，翻身靠近躺在一侧的路德维希，两人身体再次紧密贴合，双腿交缠，躺好，深吸一口气，却听见路德维希说，

“如果不是真心实意，你没有必要道歉。”

听完，贝瓦尔德又笑了，亲吻在对方脖颈上。

这一简单举动彻底粉碎了路德维希身处的宁静世界。

他醒了，这次彻底醒了。之前所有幻想落入深渊，现在，他是德国意识体，而躺在自己身边的是瑞典意识体。昨晚一切，他们永远不会对任何人提起。因为这是他们之间，不得见光，伴随一生的龃龉。贝瓦尔德抚触是如此温柔，爱意是如此深沉，自己过于实诚，竟然真的开始幻想，他们会陪伴彼此。不，贝瓦尔德不会。仅仅因为，这种事不可能发生。他们一举一动，都应当出于本国利益最大化的目的，而不是为了个人情爱。不可基于爱情，否则就是愚笨。

看见路德维希一脸惊慌且突然醒悟的表情，贝瓦尔德赶紧坐起来，似乎对方的反应，也让他疑惑不已。

迅速吞咽一下，路德维希忘了，之前欺瞒自我，现在一切都成了假象，事情脱离自己掌控范围。他再次觉得尴尬无比。身体叫嚣着想要紧紧压住贝瓦尔德，亲吻，爱抚…说自己也爱他。不，如果被贝瓦尔德知晓心意，他会怎样看待自己？他会觉得自己是个麻烦吧？本就是游戏一场，作为国家不可幸免，路德维希决意，不再流露出分毫稚嫩。

想法转得飞快，路德维希思忖着在这样一个幻想破灭的时刻，其他国家会怎样做。最终，他想通了，遵守礼节永远不失为好办法。

“昨晚的事，我想感谢你，贝瓦尔德。”路德维希尽量表现得像平常那样冷静自持，这样正经岸然的姿态，却进一步提醒他现在是什么状态：全身赤裸，身体酸痛。

“呃，”坐在一旁的男人伸手拿过眼镜戴上，细细地盯着他，似乎想将他看得更清楚。“什么—？”

疑问词还没说出口，楼下传来一阵吵闹的门铃声，两人都惊得微微一颤。路德维希低着头，从床上猛地站起，赶紧穿上内裤，套上一件睡袍，刚要走向房门，还是忍不住回头看了一眼贝瓦尔德，随后脑袋砸得更低了。

“呃，抱歉，请你稍等一会。”嗫嚅着，路德维希走出卧室，惊慌中，带上房门离开。

一边下楼，一边用手将头发服帖地捋在脑后，门铃声接二连三响起，路德维希几乎是跑下楼梯，他根本无暇顾及来访者是谁，也不在乎自己这副不体面的模样出现在他人面前，他能做的只是迅速捞起贝瓦尔德洒落在地上的外套，随意地挂在衣架上，然后跑向大门，打开。

“路德维希！”

眼前忽然闪过一个蓬乱的棕色脑袋，他只感觉自己双臂被迫张开，随后陷入紧密的拥抱。意大利…

“路德！路德！”意大利喊叫着，语调欢快，黏在路德维希身上，直到被揪下来。

“费里西安诺”路德维希惊叫出声，看着意大利，似乎终于认清现实，开始慌张不安起来。“你回来了？”

“是啊！”意大利笑容耀眼。“弗拉特罗提前送我回来了，”

“啊，我知道了，”路德维希重重地咽了下口水，想让自己冷静下来。

“这时候你怎么穿着睡袍？”意大利弯腰看向屋内挂在墙上的时钟，随口一问。“真不像是你的风格。”

恐慌铺天盖地，吞没了他，路德维希感觉自己几乎要晕过去。结果…

“啊！你好，瑞典先生。”

贝瓦尔德正在拿外套，听见问好，只是淡淡转过身看着他们，尽管此刻路德维希非常想摇头否认，但也只是张着嘴，说不出一句话，不见有任何动作。

费里西安诺吵闹笑声再次响起，充满这间寓所，路德维希不禁皱起眉头，仿佛瞬间换了择偶口味。

“等等！我怕等会忘了，”费里西安诺说着，手伸进皮包，拿出一小摞画纸。“这是我弗拉特罗家画的。”

见状，路德维希认拿起画纸专注查看，随后吃惊地看向费里西安诺。“你…画的？”

“是呀！”费里西安诺笑得极其开心，左手做出抬手礼

“用右手，”路德维希下意识训诫道，不过还是配合对方，回手致意。

“对不起啦！”轻快笑出声，费里西安诺又瞥了一眼贝瓦尔德，马上站起身。“那个，呃，我想起来本田菊之前给我打过电话。待会见，路德维希！”

还没来得及说再见，路德维希发现小意早已风风火火走出门，此刻大门紧闭。屋内再度陷入沉闷，这种感觉很陌生。

叹了口气，路德维希看向地面，觉得恐慌感正在慢慢瓦解，他不擅长情绪管理，无论是内隐还是外露，因此他决定学习贝瓦尔德，像他那样直截了当，虽然这时不知说些什么好。

“果然还是不行，对吗？”两人慢慢看向彼此，路德维希声音轻飘，甚至不及一声耳语。

贝瓦尔德看着他，眼中满是诧异，明亮的湖绿色双眼，仔细上下打量着，让路德维希感觉自己站在他面前，一丝不挂，所有念头也暴露得彻彻底底。屋内一片死寂，气氛压抑，渐渐地，这个高大的瑞典男人反应过来，开始明白路德维希所说是什么意思，悲伤一点点侵染着他的眼神。终于，贝瓦尔德叹了口气，看向他处，似乎下定了决心，之后他又看向路德维希。

“是啊，你无法接受。”他眼神中那种距离感又回来了。“但是，身为国家，我们也可以保有秘密。”

路德维希不解，“你什么意思？”

靠近路德维希，贝瓦尔德握住他的双手，声音低沉，平静地说，“同时，你也是个男人，路德维希。”

作为意识体，只要他们活着，便会将一生奉献给自己的国家，无论世事如何变化，不变的永远是责任和义务。路德维希，不仅是德国意识化身，更是一个普通男人，如果他心有所属，他完全有权利将真心赋予对方。突然之间，混沌思绪变得明了起来，路德维希抬头看向瑞典，迫切地想证实这点，于是，他看见贝瓦尔德轻浅的笑容，看起来平易近人。

秘密，好吧…秘密不同于谎言。这个秘密是真实的。之前，他为自己曲解的现实所蒙骗，这次，秘密不再是他一心虚构的幻想，只是，一个秘密。路德维希心跳加速。这个秘密让自己之前万念纷杂，此时却想法清晰，而且成了既定事实。他对贝瓦尔德心怀爱意，而这秘密的情爱不会影响国家运行，更不会妨碍自己履行职责。贝瓦尔德和他，不可能像普通爱侣那样，不可能以普通人的身份体验情爱，比如每天早上醒来，发现爱人躺在身边，交换一个早安吻，睡眼朦胧地说‘早安’。但是，他们有自己的相处方式。假使他能接受自己不仅是国家意识体还是一个男人，那么他就会自觉担起对国家的责任，更会对秘密爱人永表忠诚。

贝瓦尔德似乎想笑，路德维希看得出来。之前把事情弄得如此复杂，是个人都能看明白的事实，自己却愚笨至此，始终不得门道，路德维希简直想给自己一板砖。想法纷飞之时，贝瓦尔德看着他，似乎眼前人是世界上最为宝贵的存在。

路德维希盯着爱人，惹来对方更为明显的笑意，结果自己也忍不住笑起来。贝瓦尔德笑得一脸得意，真他妈讨厌。

两人相对，因为路德维希之前一系列蠢蛋行为，傻笑了会。路德维希这才想起来，猛地抓过瑞典人的衣领，拉到自己面前。

“那么…我们这事，现在是个秘密了。”路德维希尽量显得语气坚定，然而话一出口，更像是个问句。

那双湖绿色眼睛看着路德维希，闪着喜悦的光芒，之后眼睛主人点点头，倾靠过来开始亲吻他。路德维希动情地回吻，很快唇瓣与爱人贴合，紧密无缝，仿佛亲吻为锲，缠绵悠长，两人终于心意相通。如果说和贝瓦尔德做爱，让他之前惊惶不定，现在他确信，他们昨晚的确上床了，因为，至少贝瓦尔德吻技相当不错。

“现在，你最好去找你的朋友，否则很快所有人都将知道这秘密了。”贝瓦尔德中肯建议道，说话间唇瓣与他的轻轻摩挲，然后才放开他。

有那么一瞬，对方说出的每一个词，路德维希的大脑根本无法准确处理，解析其中意思。如果费里西安诺将这劲爆消息告诉本田菊(一个沉稳到令人害怕的人)，想想吧，那场面真是恐怖又尴尬，他不禁惊慌失措，睁大了双眼。突然醒悟过来，路德维希赶紧转身跑上楼，冲进卧室，换衣服穿鞋，却听到贝瓦尔德靠在门口笑出声。

一穿好鞋，路德维希抓起帽子，就要往楼下跑，结果贝瓦尔德拦下他，搂住他的腰，说再亲一下才放行。

“最好快点。”贝瓦尔德调笑他。

“该死！”路德维希恼羞之下，不得已又亲了亲爱人才出门。想在费里西安诺到本田菊家之前把人截住。

看着爱人匆忙离去的身影，贝瓦尔德摇摇头，嘴角尽是笑意。他很想知道路德维希能不能抓到小个头的意大利人，毕竟似乎只要那人想，他就能跑得飞快，速度惊人…

费里西安诺和路德维希还有本田菊一同走进办公大楼，虽然觉得累，只想躺在床上，不过在看到有这么多国家赶来开会时，眼神瞬间明亮不少。今天，世界会议又一次召开，路德维希心无旁骛，认真地看着手中一沓厚厚的文件，直到，感觉一道冰冷的视线，从正凑在一堆谈话的北欧国家中，投向自己；抬起头，恰好与贝瓦尔德目光相对，随后赶紧转头看向别处，脸却微微红了。

意大利四处攀谈，不时传来开心的大笑声。的确，很多国家都喜欢这个可爱的意识体。

会议一如既往，无聊透顶，自己任何请求都会得到路德维希一口拒回绝。就算自己举手示意，也不让离席去吃东西或打个盹。会后，几乎所有国家都离开了会议室，费里西安诺无意间听到几个北欧国家还在聊天，随后，他发现其中没有贝瓦尔德。

“他俩最近经常在一块聊天，你觉得他去了那里？”丹麦开口，问题没有特定所指。

“可能是国家间交往密切了吧。”芬兰适时插嘴。

这时，费里西安诺从他们旁边走过，挪威无意中淡淡瞥了一眼，嘴角是了然微笑——那两人还以为自己隐瞒得很好。

半路上，费里西安诺碰到了本田菊。本田菊先是欠身致意，抬头一看，发现路德维希不在。“我想，我们忘了德国先生。我们需要等等他吗？”

费里西安诺却憋不住笑，摇了摇头。“不，不用了。他，呃，告诉我不用等。他还有事要找其他国家谈谈。”

“噢，这样啊。”本田菊也是瞬间会意，便继续向外走，身旁费里西安诺忍不住，笑了一路。

他的盟友，德国，对爱情一无所知，不过，现在可算是有所了解。爱情，并不是遥不可及，即使严谨如德国，也有觅得真爱的一天。要说有什么诀窍，不过是那人能按照路德喜好，给予其所需一切。有时候，费里西安诺看不懂路德维希，但贝瓦尔德可以，也许，这就是他


End file.
